


Blocking Punches

by lirin



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Diana doesn't get a sword right away.





	Blocking Punches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



For the first month, Antiope doesn’t let her have a sword.

It’s quite unfair. When Antiope agreed to teach her, Diana thought that meant she’d get to fight. They’re sneaking behind Mother’s back for this? Blocking punches is boring.

And it hurts, because she didn’t quite manage to block all of them. Diana sits at the dinner table and glares at her plate. She can’t cry or ask for ointment because then Mother will know she didn’t spend the afternoon reading, but it hurts.

Maybe Antiope will let her have a sword tomorrow. Then it would all be worth it.


End file.
